Haven't Met Me Yet
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: A new family moves in next door to Max and she soon falls for their son. Then high school starts to take its course and other people find their way into Max and Fang's relationship. What's a girl to do when the one you wants starts flirting with the enemy
1. Chapter 1

I've been toying around with the idea of a Maximum Ride story for a while now and I figured I should put this up as a trial run. I don't know if I'm going to have her be with Fang or Iggy, just a warning.

* * *

><p>I heard the alarm clock next to my head start to beep and I fought the urge to beat the shit out of it. Instead I just turned it off and rolled out of bed. I had to go to a driving class today so I could get my license at some point in my life.<p>

"Maxie, it's time to get up you have to that driving thing. I'm going to drop you off on my way into the office," my mother shouted up the stairs.

"I'm up mom! I'm trying to find clean clothes," I shouted back at her, searching my closet for something halfway presentable.

"Okay but we've got to be gone by ten-thirty. I can't be late for work again and you definitely can't be late for your first class," she shouted and I could hear her jumping around trying to put her heels on.

I ended up pulling on a white tank top with a gray and white stripe cardigan and some torn skinny jeans. I pulled my ratty old Converse on over monkey socks and hopped over to Ella's room.

She was sprawled out on her bed and I could see the corner of her laptop sticking out under her covers. An idea hit me at warp speed and I decided to hide her laptop under her bed. She'd never look there; she'd just assume that I stole it.

Once it was safely hidden I saw that she had rolled over and caught sight of me trying to sneak out of her room. I knew that this wasn't going to end well for me.

"Max, what are you doing in my room? I thought you had a driving class this morning," she said with a sleepy yawn that overtook her whole face.

"I do, I just thought that I would come in here and…" I was about to say something that would never again come out of my mouth. "I was going to ask you if you would do my hair and makeup before I leave."

Her whole face lit up like a nightlight when she heard that. She jumped up and threw me into a chair in front of her huge mirror. I saw the horror on my face when she brought out all of her makeup and hair stuff.

"Why do you look so scared, Max? I thought this was what you wanted," Ella said, brushing my hair out of its braid. "Do you not want this?"

I swallowed down my pride and nodded my head. "Of course I want this, El. I want to try something different today."

She nodded and started her intense makeover of Max. She straightened my hair only to curl it afterwards and pull it up into a bun which I didn't honestly understand but I let her go with it. Then she put mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, and all that stuff on my face until I felt like I was covered in cement. Then she pulled back and took me in.

"Oh my goodness Max, you look so pretty. You don't even look like yourself!" Ella exclaimed, staring at me like a total dipshit.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. The girl looking back at me looked nothing like the girl that walked in here thirty minutes earlier. This girl had big brown eyes with makeup that made them pop out of her head and skin to die for. I had to admit that Ella seriously had talent with that brush.

"You're crazy talented, did you know that? Why don't you put this much work into your art projects?" I asked, walking towards the door. "You wouldn't be failing as bad as you are."

"Nah, art's your thing. I'm into barely passing any of my classes and dating boys. You get all the good grades for both of us, okay?" She asked walking past me and into the bathroom. She stuck her head out and said, "Sam doesn't count as dating because you scared him off after one date and you're barely friends now."

I thought about flipping her the bird but I figured it was going to be pointless so I just let her go. I ran into my mother on the stairs and she stopped me.

"It's confession time, your driving class got canceled two days ago. We're actually going out to lunch with my old friend from college and her two boys. I knew you wouldn't go if I told you and now you have no choice. We're leaving in ten minutes," she said before running up to her room and shutting the door.

I ran to the bathroom door and pounded on it until Ella opened it wearing only a towel. She saw the look on my face and tried to shut the door but I stopped it with my foot and ran inside with her.

"You'd better pray that you had no clue about mom's little stunt. If not you're going to need facial reassignment surgery," I said, pinning her against her wall.

She let out a shriek and said, "I didn't know, I just thought that Sam was going to be at the driving class and you wanted to look hot. Don't ruin my face, I have a date tonight!"

I relaxed and let her out of my grip; she skittered over to the shower and hid from me. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room and took in my appearance again. I thought about taking off the makeup but I knew that I didn't have enough time so I just sighed and grabbed my phone before I ran down the steps to meet up with my mom.

"You look beautiful, why did you let Ella do you makeup and stuff?" She asked as she pushed me out into the car. "Not that you're not usually beautiful, but the makeup really enhances the naturalness of it."

"I don't think that makeup helping me look better classifies as natural beauty," I said, sliding into the passenger side seat. "But thank you for the compliment."

We pulled up to Olive Garden and my mother started to bounce in her seat. I hadn't seen her so excited since Ella graduated middle school. It sort of came as a shock when she had enough credits to actually pass.

"Were you two really close in school?" I asked as we pulled into a parking spot.

"Yeah, we were inseparable. We did everything together; she was like my sister," mom said, smiling. Then her expression turned morbid and she said, "Then she met Matt, he was a terrible man. He made her stop talking to me and we lost touch after graduation."

I nodded as we walked into the restaurant. Mom turned to the hostess and asked, "I'm looking for the Ride family."

"They're in the back corner, I'll take you to them," she said, grabbing a couple menus and walking in front of us.

I caught sight of a tall blonde guys sitting next to a tall brunette guy. I saw my mother take off running and hung onto a small blonde woman. I stood next to the table with my arms awkwardly crossed while the reunion happened.

"While they're getting reacquainted, I'm Iggy and this is Fang," the blonde boy said standing up and holding out a hand.

"What the hell kind of names are Fang and Iggy?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. "Whatever, I'm Max so I guess I can't say much."

"Lydia this is my daughter Max. Are these your sons? They've gotten so big," mom said, taking my shoulders in her hands. "They've grown so much since the picture you sent me."

"That they have but so has Max. She's grown into such a beautiful young lady," Lydia said, taking my face in her palms. "She looks so much like you Val."

We'd sat down and ordered our food when mom broke the silence. "Are you guys staying in town for a while or are you leaving soon?"

"We're actually moving here, we're going to the house after we leave here," Lydia said, taking a sip of her tea.

"What's your address?" I asked, tugging on the tips of my hair nervously.

"604 Sugar Maple Boulevard," Iggy said, ripping his napkin into little pieces and pushing them into a small pile. "At least I think that's it, I have dyslexia and I mix up numbers sometimes."

I smiled before mom said, "We live right across the street. We could show you how to get there, if you'd like. You can follow us home."

"That idea sounds lovely, thank you so much Val. I feel like we're kids again," Lydia giggled as the waiter brought our food back. Then she turned to her boys, "If Max is anything like she was as a child than you're going to have a great time with her."

I felt my cheeks heating up as I looked down at my lap. I wasn't anything like my mother, according to her I was my father made over. It killed me so much that I couldn't be as selfless as she was but then again I really didn't like people so…

"She's beautiful just like her mother so I'm pretty sure we'll get along just fine," Iggy said, throwing a cocky smile my way. "I'm always good with the ladies."

"You just haven't met me yet," I said, sipping on my pop.

* * *

><p>Tell me in a review if i should keep going. Or tell me if she should be with Fang or Iggy. Or just say hey, I really don't care just hit that little button.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

There's a link to all of the characters and Max's clothes on my profile so go check it out, my lovelies :)

* * *

><p>"Mom, why don't you ride with Val and let us follow behind you?" Iggy said, throwing his arm around Lydia's shoulder. "I can legally drive now so I think we should be good."<p>

I grabbed Fang's wrist and asked, "Should I be afraid to ride with him?"

He smirked and said, "Probably." Before walking towards the car and jumping into the passenger seat.

I rolled my eyes before sliding into the backseat. Fang was playing with the radio and suddenly The Downtown Fiction started blaring through the speakers. I absolutely adored them!

I started to sing along, "I know the sun still shines when you're not around. I'm taking it easy in the worst part of town. And now I find that it wasn't meant to last. I got one thing to say and that's thanks for nothing, kiss my ass."

Fang was looking at me in the rearview mirror with an appreciative smile on his tanned face. I raised my eyebrow at him as I played the drums on my knees along with the song.

"I didn't picture you as a Downtown Fiction fan. I thought most girls like all that mainstream shit that makes hipster's ears bleed," he said, turning around to look at me.

"My little sister listens to that all of the time and I think I have permanent hearing damage," I said, smiling at him. "You didn't strike me as a mainstream music junkie."

His lips quirked up in almost a smile but I had a feeling that he didn't smile often. "I don't listen to it but I do have two younger sisters. It's sort of and inescapable part of my life, I suppose."

I couldn't help but feel a little bit giddy that I was getting him to talk in complete sentences instead of just words. I wondered how many people got him to talk like this, with emotions on his face and everything.

Before I could say anything Iggy jumped into the car and revved the engine. I grimaced before leaning back in the seat and buckling up. The next song to come through the speakers was Stereo Hearts and it had Iggy rapping along with it. I groaned and tried to hide my face in my shirt but I realized it was pointless when Fang caught my gaze in the mirror.

"You see, Iggy; I'm not the only person in the world that thinks this music is shit," he said, winking at me in the mirror. "I finally found a girl that has good taste in music."

I smiled and said, "The only good thing about this song is Adam Levine being sexy as fuck in it. The rest of the song and video is complete and utter shit."

"I happen to think that Travie McCoy is amazing," he said, pulling out of the lot and following closely behind my mother and Lydia. "And he's pretty sexy too."

"I thought so too when he was still in Gym Class Heroes. Then he did a song with Bruno Mars and he stopped being talented," I said, looking down at my chipped black nails. "Bruno Mars definitely has a way of completely ruining a musician."

"I think you're going to get along really well with Fang, I think we've actually had this exact conversation before," Iggy said, glancing at Fang out of the corner of his eye.

"We have, man. I told Nudge that there must be girls who thought the same things about music that I did," Fang smirked, looking out the windshield.

I realized what he said and raised my eyebrow. "You have a sister named Nudge and you're names are Fang and Iggy? What the hell was in the water where you came from?"

Iggy smiled and answered, "We all got our names because of something that we did when we were younger. Fang had a biting problem, I wanted to be an iguana for most of my life and I still sort of do, and our sister Nudge can't sit still to save her life. Then there are the twins; Angel and Gazzy. Angel's her birth name but it fits her so well that it's kind of funny; she's sweet and innocent. Then there's Gazzy, he has a really funky digestive system."

I smiled and asked, "Your mother gave birth to five kids? God bless her little heart. I bet you're all a handful."

Fang caught my gaze again and he said, "Nudge and I are adopted. Only Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy are her actual birth children. But she's had both of us since we were pretty much born so it's like we're hers."

I nodded and leaned back against the seat again. Iggy was still playing with the radio when I caught a familiar piano riff. "Oh my God, turn it back really quick!"

The familiar music of The Fray filled the car and I started to sing along. "Step one you say we need to talk. He walks; you say sit down it's just a talk. He smiles politely back at you and you stare politely right on through."

"I will never understand your taste in music. You said that you don't like mainstream music yet you're jamming hardcore to The Fray," Iggy said as we pulled into their driveway. "Aren't they about as mainstream as it gets?"

As we got out of the car I said, "Yes but this song defeats its category. This song is so beautiful that it's a sin to not love it. Fang, are you on my side about this one?"

He was leaning back against the car looking cooler than I ever thought possible. It was the sexist thing that I'd ever saw in my life, not that I'd ever tell anyone that or anything. Him suddenly pushing off of the car pulled me out of my inner monologue. He shoved his hands into his pockets before saying, "I do, this song is just a genuinely good song."

Iggy just rolled his eyes before walking up to the house and his mother standing on the porch with mine. I walked up with Fang to meet everyone who had already gone into the house.

"You guys need to go pick which rooms you want before Aunt Jackie comes in tomorrow with Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge," Lydia said. "Take Max up there with you as you go, please?"

I smiled and trailed behind the running Iggy and Fang. They were both such sweet guys, I could see myself falling for both of them easily.

Maybe Fang the most though, he was exactly like me. We were into the same music which said a lot about our personalities. He was the strong quiet type and I really adored that in a guy. We would more than likely always get along and have something to talk about.

Then there was Iggy. He was a giant goofball, someone that could always make me laugh. We may have been so different that we would kill each other but then again that might be the thing that would make us fit together.

I guess time would end up telling me what my heart wanted.

* * *

><p>Continue to review my story, yeah?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yep, I love everyone of you all that review this story :) You're all oh so lovely :)

* * *

><p>I lost sight of Iggy so I just followed Fang into the first room that caught his attention. It was the one at the very end of the hallway and it had a really cool sunk in ceiling that made me a little bit jealous that our house didn't have one too.<p>

"Do you want to help me bring my stuff up here?" Fang asked, running a hand through his hair. "Or you can stay up here and help me put stuff away later."

I pushed past him and started loping down the stairs. Lydia just smiled at me before handing me a box with Fang's name on the side. I nodded thanks before running past Fang on the stairs and sticking my tongue out at him.

"I'm starting to think that you're way more immature than I give you credit for," Iggy said from the top of the stairs. "That goes for you too, Dr. Doom."

I pushed past him and sat the two boxes I had next to the wall. I ran back down and got a couple more before charging my way back up the steps. Once everything was up there I started going through his music collection.

I recognized most of the names; Pierce the Veil, A Rocket to the Moon, Black Veil Brides, and Sleeping with Sirens, Flaming Lips, Bon Iver, and Ryan Adams. Then I saw something that caught my eye. Anarbor; I didn't even know that other people knew they existed.

"You listen to Anarbor?" I asked, flopping down onto the bed that he'd just put up. "I didn't even know that other people listened to them. I thought that I was their only fan ever but then again I thought I was The Downtown Fiction's only fan too."

"Yeah, I listen to all kinds of music like that. I hate when they suddenly become popular and then everyone else know about them. Kind of like how The Script did?" he said, flopping down next to me.

"I still listen to them because they're so amazing. The Man Who Can't Be Moved is like my eternal jam," I said. "I don't care how famous it gets I will always listen to it."

He rolled his eyes before he started to put the shelves and stuff up. I got his laptop and started scrolling through his itunes. This boy was my complete and total musical soulmate.

"Don't be freaked out by this or anything but you're my musical soulmate," I said, clicking on a familiar album title. Then I started to sing, "You used to get it in your fishnets. Now you only get it in your nightdress. Discarded all the naughty nights for niceness; landed in a very common crisis."

"So you listen to the Artic Monkeys too?" he asked as he was sliding CDs onto a shelf next to his desk. "Maybe we are musical soulmates after all."

Iggy decided to burst into the room at that moment and tug me away from Fang. We went into the room on the other side of the hallway that was completely different than Fang's. His was bigger but it didn't have the uneven ceiling.

His room had random posters of half-naked girls all over his walls and cars. It was the complete and total cliché of what a teenage boys' room would look like. I completely hated it.

I sighed before saying, "What did you need my help with? I was sort of in the middle of helping Fang with something. Did I need to help you put something up or what?"

He walked over to me and put his hands on my cheeks. "I think you're the most beautiful girl that I've ever saw. I wanted to get you before you started to fall for Fang's charm like all of the other girls do. I'm pretty awesome too, most of the time I am anyway."

I felt instantly uncomfortable being this close to him. I'd started to fall for Fang already and now I was really close to Iggy. He'd barely even said a word to me and he already thought that he was going to fall in love with me.

"Iggy, you barely know me. I think that you're jumping to conclusion about things. I'm not a morning person, I hate most people, and I'm allergic to pineapples. I have gnarly morning breath and awful hair," I said, trying to convince him to not love me anymore.

He smiled and said, "These are the things that make me like you even more. You're not perfect, I love flaws. This is something that I'm not going to get over quickly."

I figured that I should just pop his bubble really quickly. Sort of like ripping off a band aid, "Iggy, I don't have feelings for you. You're not the kind of guy that I usually fall for. I'm sorry if that's harsh or whatever but I thought that I should just break it to you before you fall too hard."

His face fell and he dropped his hands. "You're already into Fang aren't you? Are you serious? Have you already fallen for Fang?"

I tried to lie to him but I knew my face was heating up. "I never said that, Iggy. You're jumping to conclusions about things that you have no idea about. Fang and I are friends as are you and I, I don't know why you're trying to make it more than that."

I turned on my heels and stormed back downstairs. "Lydia, it was lovely to meet you but I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'll talk to you all soon."

I ran over to my house and ended up almost plowing down Ella in the process. She had just gotten out of her date's car when I started out of the other house.

"Ella, I have so much that I need to tell you about. Stuff about the next door neighbors," I said in one big breath as I pushed my way into the house. "I think I may have found my musical soulmate."

Before she could say anything mom ran into the house and said, "Lydia and I have planned a sleepover for you two and her boys. Doesn't that sound so fun?"

I sighed before tugging Ella up to my room and shutting the door. "I don't want to go tonight. Everything is going to be terribly awkward. Iggy, one of Lydia's sons, just said that he was falling for me. I have somewhat developed feelings for her other son, Fang. He's the one that's my musical soulmate, by the way."

"Let's have this sleepover, I'll take Iggy and you can get your flirt on with Fang," Ella said, pulling on some of my pajamas so she didn't have to go to her room. "I'll take one for the team if I need to, wait is he hot?"

I rolled my eyes at her shallowness while I pulled on pajamas as well. Once we were ready we grabbed sleeping bags and went over to the Ride's house. Fang answered the door in a pair of sweatpants that were low on his hips and no shirt. I felt my mouth water slightly before I contained myself. He tugged the shirt on before turning to face us.

"Ella this is Fang," I said, walking inside with her hot on my heels. "He would be my musical soulmate."

Her face fell a little but she nodded a hello. Then Iggy bounded down the steps and came to a complete stop when he caught sight of me and Ella. His mouth instantly formed a cocky smirk as he wrapped an arm around Ella's waist.

"Hey doll, I'm Iggy. Do you live next door too?" he asked, trying to look cooler than he was. "I thought Max was hot but damn girl."

I rolled my eyes at him trying to make me jealous and took Fang's hand in mine. I dragged him up to his room and filled him in on what happened to me after I went downstairs earlier. Once I finished I saw Fang's face contort as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"You and Iggy would make the most awkward couple ever. Oh God that would be too funny," he said, bending over and holding his stomach as the laughs wracked through his body.

I launched myself at him and we started wrestle around on his bed. We ended up falling onto the floor where he rolled me over onto my back and pinned my hands up next to my head. I looked up at him and started to giggle at how his hair had fallen into his face.

Once the laughing died down we realized how close we were. The fact that I'd only known him for a little over four hours completely flew out of my head when we locked eyes. His big brown ones seemed to look past me and into my soul.

His mouth crashed down onto mine and I felt myself stop breathing. Before the kiss could get to further I pushed him off of me and ran down the stairs. I ran back over to my house and slid down the door in tears. I felt like falling for Sam all over again and it made my heart hurt.

* * *

><p>Keep it up and press this button?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't edit this so there are probably errors all up in it so just ignore them. I would say that I'm going to edit it but that would be a lie so I hope that's not going to bother you all or anything.

* * *

><p>I knew Fang was going to follow me but it still shocked me when he knocked on the door lightly. I slid away from the it enough that he could slip in only to lean back and slam it closed. I felt him sit down in front of me and take my hands in his.<p>

"I'm sorry that I was so forward with you. You're just so beautiful and different than any other girl that I've ever met," he said, releasing one of my hands to rub the back of his neck nervously.

I looked up at him only to be met with his beautiful brown eyes. He was so gorgeous that it was almost painful to look at him, "It's nothing like that; you're pretty awesome yourself. I'm just really messed up in the relationship department right now. I just got out of a really bad relationship and now I'm falling for you."

His lips turned up into his signature smirk before saying, "That's great to hear, the part about you falling for me not the bad relationship part. If it makes you feel any better I just got out a bad relationship too."

I couldn't help but smile slightly. Then it hit me, "Fang, are you using me to try and get over your ex? I mean you're the one who made the first move. I don't want to sound like I'm accusing you of anything because I'm not; I just think I need to know."

He nodded but before he could say anything our mother's laughs broke through. I could tell by the sound of them that they'd already started drinking. I hated being around my mother when she was buzzed, it was the most obnoxious thing ever.

I took Fang's hand in mine and pulled him upstairs to my room. Once the door shut he gasped, "I'm scandalized, we just met and you're pulling me into your bedroom. Didn't we just talk about how we're coming out of bad relationships?"

I rolled my eyes and flopped onto my bed. "Our mothers are drinking. I don't know about Lydia but Val gets really obnoxious and embarrassing when she's drunk. I didn't want to have this discussion down there with them."

He nodded before lying down next to me. "Mom gets pretty bad when she drinks too. It's all giggles and hiccups, I just get embarrassed for her and try to put her into her room to sleep."

I smiled at Fang being a big protector to everyone. I bet his little sister absolutely adored him, but the oldest probably hated how hard he was on her dates. "Are you this overprotective about Nudge's dates?"

He broke out into a proud smile and said, "Let's just say she doesn't bring her dates inside to meet the family anymore. I guess I sort of made an impression when I punched one of them so hard that I knocked out a couple teeth. Before you give me that look, he cheated on her and I wasn't going to let her cry over that prick anymore."

I rolled my eyes before flipping over onto my stomach. "Let's talk about the elephant in the room, shall we? Do you want to tell me about your ex first or do you want me to start?"

"Ladies first," he said, propping himself up against the headboard. "Let you begin, Miss Martinez."

I sighed before beginning my epic tale. "Freshman year I met this boy named Sam. He was amazing; he did everything that I thought boys were supposed to do. He would open doors for me and tell me that I was beautiful constantly. I started to notice that we were getting really close really fast and it started to scare me so I said that maybe we should back off. He freaked out and thought that I was cheating on him so he started to cheat on me. When I found out about the other girl I confronted Sam and Liliah, the other girl."

He raised an eyebrow at me and said, "I have a feeling that this isn't going to end very well. You don't seem like a talker, you seem more like a fighter."

"You didn't let me finish. I confronted Sam but I couldn't find Liliah at the time so the anger had time to stew over. When school ended I was mad enough to chew nails so I found her in the gym and I basically beat her ass. I took her back her fake ass hair and broke her pretty little nose that daddy bought for her.

"I got suspended for a month and by the time I came back Sam had completely moved on from me. I knew that I should've done the same but no one ever caught my attention," I said, looking down at my lap. Then I added quieter, "Then I met you and everything changed."

I felt him take my hand in his and intertwine our fingers. "I understand where you're coming from. The only thing that's different is that I actually did cheat on Mallory. It's something that I regret to this day but I'm still kind of happy that it happened. Does that make sense or do I just sound stupid?"

"I think I do but I might need more to go on then what you've given me so continue," I said, flipping over to where my head was on his stomach and my legs were hanging off the edge of the bed.

"I cheated on her and felt so bad that I had to tell someone so I told Iggy. He punched me square in the face and told me how stupid I was to cheat on such a 'good girl'," Fang said, putting air quotes around good girl. "Then he admitted that he'd been hooking up with her for the last month."

"Ouch," I murmured. "I couldn't imagine if Ella had done something like that to me. How did you guys fix it? I mean you're close now or is that just an act?"

I sighed before answering me. "We don't hate each other or anything like that but we do act closer than we are when we're around my mom. We don't want to hurt her feelings or anything. She's really set on us becoming a perfect family since we left Matt."

I remembered mom saying something about a mean man that Lydia married and assumed they were the same person. "That's really sweet in a weird way."

All of a sudden my door flew open and my mother walked in. She was leaning drunkenly against my door frame with a bottle dangling from her fingers. By the look of Lydia she wasn't far behind my mom on alcohol consumption.

"Well if it isn't our little babies. It looks like we're-hiccup- interrupting something," Lydia slurred. "Aren't they just so -hiccup-cute."

I heard Fang sigh before sitting up, my head ended up shifting to his lap. "Mom, you're getting a little bit out of control. Why don't you go back downstairs with Val and continue to reminisce about old times?"

"I think the happy couple wants to be aloneeeee," mom said before exploding into a fit of giggles followed by Lydia. "Don't make any babies yet, I'm too young to be a grandma."

I knew my cheeks were on fire but I refused to look back down. I spared a glance over at Fang and saw that his cheeks matched mine. He talked before I could, "I don't think that's going to happen, Ms. Martinez. Why don't you take my mom on a tour of the house?"

She gave Fang an over exaggerated wink before pushing Lydia out the door and closing it behind them. She was always an insane flirt when she drank, it didn't matter how old they were or what their relationship status was.

Once the door shut Fang looked over at me and apologized. "I am so sorry about my rudeness. She gets really hard to handle when she's drunk and I have to be firm with her. That may make me a dick but whatever keeps her safe."

I just shook my head. Then something sank in, "I don't want to be nosy or anything but does she do…things when she drinks? If that's too forward just say so and we'll act like I never said anything."

He didn't miss a beat, "She doesn't do anything physically but when I'm trying to get her back into her bed she does talk down to me. It's nothing big but it kind of bothers me sometimes."

I didn't know what to do so I just wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. I figured that it was better than trying to figure out what to say and making him feel awkward. I think it was in that moment that Fang became my best friend.

* * *

><p>If you made it through this atrocity review and tell me what you thought about it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter isn't edited either. Yep, I do believe that I'm getting lazy.

* * *

><p>I woke up Monday morning with a weight on my hip. I silently freaked out until I remembered that Fang had spent the night here last night. I sighed before turning around to face him which was a really stupid idea.<p>

His hair was tousled and falling all over his face. His expression was so vulnerable that I just wanted to pinch his cheeks. His lips were – "Are you finished checking me out? I mean we have school today and I have to go get in the shower."

I rolled my eyes before jumping up and bending backwards to pop my back. I was wearing a pair of cheer shorts and a cut up shirt that showed off my belly button piercing. I heard Fang let out a low whistle before he walked out of the room.

What? I never said I was going to make it easy on him that we were just friends. I was going to make him want me more than anything else in the world.

A heard a timid knock on the door before Ella materialized inside my room. She had her makeup bag and her curling iron. "Max, I'll let you pick out your clothes if you let me do your hair and makeup. I'll even let you supervise."

I was honestly going to go ask her to do for me anyway but I made her think that I was in deep thought about it. Finally I said, "Fine, I guess that could work. Don't make me look like a bimbo or anything though, please."

She smiled before throwing me into a chair and getting to work on me. Once she was finished I walked over to the closet and tugged out some jeans, a blue cardigan, and black tank top. I paired that with some gray shrug boots and a silver heart pendant necklace.

I walked downstairs and saw Fang sitting at the table with his little sister in his lap. His aunt had brought her and his other siblings last night.

"Good morning Maxie," she said, grinning. "How did you two sleep last night?"

The little curly haired girl was the only person who could call me Maxie and live to tell the tale. She was too cute to tell no to.

"We had a great night's sleep, what about you? How do you like your new house?" I asked reaching up to grab a box of cereal that was just out of my reach. I looked back and gave Fang the puppy dog eyes, "Will you get the cereal for me? Please?"

He smiled before handing Angel to me and reaching for the box. He got it with ease so I did the most mature thing I thought of, stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes before jabbing me in the ribs and walking back over to the counter.

Once we were done eating I buckled Angel into the back of Iggy's car and we were all off to school. I waited outside the main office while they both got their schedule.

I had first and fifth block with Fang and third with Iggy. I showed Iggy where English was located before taking my trek up to Physics with Fang on my heels. We walked in just as the bell rang and grabbed the last empty seats at the back of the room.

"Class we have a new student with us today. Nick Ride, would you please stand up and introduce yourself to the class," Mr. Christopher asked.

He begrudgingly pushed up from his desk and pushed his hands into his pockets. Then in a gruff voice he said, "I'm Fang."

I saw the school slut's face turn up into a feline smile. Liliah was eyeing Fang up and down like he was a shoe sale and I felt my pulse start to race. I didn't like that bitch and I really didn't like her checking Fan out. If I couldn't have him she sure as hell couldn't.

Most of the day went by in a blur until lunch time. Isn't it cliché how all of the drama decides to happen then? I mean I honestly just wanted to sit down and eat my food without anything messing with that. But sluts don't have an internal clock so they didn't care too much.

"Hey there Nick, I couldn't help but notice that you're hanging around with Maxwell here. Why don't you come with me and my friends, we could show you a great time," Liliah breathed, pushing her way in between Fang and I on our lunch bench.

He didn't even look up from his tray, "I'm good here."

She huffed up and placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing her boobs into his face. "I'm sure you're into hotter girls than Martinez."

"If you can find anyone that even compares to Max then I'll think about talking to her," he said, looking over at me. Then he winked and said, "Good luck with mission impossible. Now can you leave so I can eat my lunch?"

She let out an annoyed breath before standing up and stomping in the other direction. I looked over at Fang again and saw that he was eating his lunch like nothing had happened. I figured I should do the same to keep the peace but fate had other ideas.

"Max, you're looking really good today. What happened to the old tomboy look?" Sam asked before sitting on the table next to my still uneaten sandwich.

I sighed before turning to face him. "I would appreciate it if you would remove your ass from right next my food."

He smiled and slid down onto the seat really close to me. I moved closer to Fang and ended up pretty much in his lap to get away from Sam.

"What happened to us Maxie? Last I heard you couldn't wait to get another chance with me. Is this freak getting all of you attention now?" he asked gesturing to Fang with his chin.

I didn't answer him; I just went back to eating my sandwich. I figured he would take the hint and leave me alone but as of right now he was still here. I thought about starting a conversation with Fang but I couldn't think of anything to talk to him about so that plan was a bust.

"Are you just going to ignore me now? That's quite a change of spirits on your part, is it not?" Sam inquired. "The last time we were this close you were practically screaming my name."

I dropped my sandwich onto the table and whipped around to face him. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I've never done anything like that with anyone much less you. Why would I want that, I would probably get a disease?"

Fang choked on his water and I heard him start coughing at my statement. Sam ignored him and turned to me, "What are you implying, Max?"

"You used to be such a smart boy Sam. I guess Liliah sucked all of that smart right out of you along with other things, didn't she?" I asked before getting up and throwing my stuff away.

I felt a familiar hand on my wrist and slid my fingers in between Fang's. His calloused hands were amazing against mine, they gave me sparks that I'd never felt before with anyone. It felt like my entire arm was about to ignite and I was helpless to stop it. Not that I really wanted to or anything.

"Do you want to tell me about the issue with Sam and you screaming?" Fang asked.

"He wanted to have sex really bad but I kept turning him down. I was only fifteen, I so wasn't ready to have sex with anyone. Hell I'm sixteen now and I'm still not ready," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in exasperation. "That was one of the reasons I broke up with him as well."

Fang pulled me in close to him. I loved his hugs more than anything in the world; they always made me feel so safe and warm. I think it was just Fang in general that made me feel this way. When I was younger my mother told me about this feeling she said that it was love.

Could I really be falling in love with my best friend?

* * *

><p>Love seems to be in the air but what if it's not what you think?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This is a longer chapter for those of you who wanted that. I hope that it makes up for the filler chapter that I last posted.

* * *

><p>The Ride's had been here for a little over two months and prom was getting closer. I sighed every time I walked past one of the posters or a group of girls giggling about it. I was a junior and it was the first time that I was getting the chance to go but I wasn't excited in the littlest bit.<p>

I saw Iggy loping across the school towards me with a goofy smile on his face. When he got to me he asked, "Max, do you want to go to prom with me?"

This was the third time he'd asked me to go and the third time that I'd ignored his offer. I shut my locker and walked down the hall to my French class. I saw Fang sitting in his seat in the back row but what threw me off was the girl sitting in my seat talking to him.

When I got closer I saw that it was Liliah. I growled and was about to tell her to get up when I saw Fang smiling at her like he smiled at me. It felt my heart crack but I made sure it didn't show.

"You're in my seat," I said, stepping up behind Liliah.

"I didn't realize that your name was engraved onto it. I thought we could sit wherever we wanted to," she said in a snarky tone. Then she smirked and said, "Fang invited me to sit here, he said that you wouldn't mind."

I looked over at him and saw that he was looking anywhere but my face. I sighed before walking over to an empty desk on the other side of the room. A guy that I'd never seen before skateboarded into the room just as the late bell rang and dove for the seat in front of me.

"If the bald dude asks I was right here talking to you the entire break, okay?" he asked, his breathing ragged. When he saw how skeptical I was he sighed, "Please a million times? I really need an alibi before he bursts into this room or he'll have my head on a platter."

I nodded just as Mr. Briggs ran into the room, his bald head glistening with sweat. "Mr. Andrews, I know you heard me when I shouted at you to get off that board."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, sir. I don't even have a board out; it's in my locker where I put it this morning. Why would I already be breaking the rules on my first day? Anyways, I was talking to Max all of break," he said, smiling over at me. Then he winked and asked, "Isn't that right, Max?"

I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He was asking me where he would find the English office and I was telling him very detailed instructions. You know how precise I have to be with my explanations."

He sighed, clearly giving up before walking back up to his desk and giving us book work. That meant that he didn't feel like teaching and he was giving us the rest of class as a free period. I tapped the mysterious boy on the shoulder and waited for him to turn around.

When he did I caught sight of the prettiest green eyes I'd ever saw. I swallowed thickly before saying, "Whose ass did I just save and why does he know my name?"

"I'm Dylan and I know your name because I heard you talking to that Iggy guy earlier. I caught sight of you when I first came in and thought you looked like a cool chick," he replied, tugging his beanie further onto his head.

"You get major points for not calling me hot," I smiled. "Where did you move from?"

"Boston. Ben got a job transfer so David and I came along for the ride, I guess you could say," he grinned. Then when he caught my confused expression he explained, "I have gay parents."

I nodded. I didn't honestly have a problem with gay people I'd just never had to deal with them before. I smiled at Dylan before looking behind me when I heard a snarl. Fang was glaring at us and I realized that I still had my hand on his arm.

I rolled me eyes before turning back to Dylan. It was only fair that he saw me with another guy after the Liliah incident. I just smiled at Dylan and said, "That's cool, I've never met anyone who wasn't straight before. That sounds really bad, doesn't it?"

He smiled at me before turning around to face me completely. "It's better than asking me if I'm secretly gay. It shocks me that people think that just because my parents are gay that I'm going to like dudes too."

"If you're gay it's okay, you can tell me and I won't judge," I said, patting the hand that he had set on my desk. "It's your decision."

He rolled his eyes before asking, "Do you want to play a game? It seems more fun that asking each other lame ass questions."

"I'll go first; would you rather date a tall girl or a short girl? Remember that I'm 5'6," I smiled. This boy was really easy to talk to and it was lovely.

"Tall of course, they're usually such bombshells. Same question to you, remember that I'm 6'1," he said, smirking at my thinking face.

"Well I don't usually go after chicks but if I did I would definitely want her to be shorter than me," I said, tapping my chin thoughtfully. He rolled his eyes so I answered honestly, "I love tall guys, especially ones that are around the 6'1 department."

The dismissal bell rang and I let out a happy sigh. Today was Friday and that meant I had an entire weekend without school. I was about to go up to Fang when Dylan grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"What are you doing tomorrow? Do you want to chill with me?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck lightly. Then his demeanor changed, "I mean if you want to. If you have a boyfriend or something I'll understand."

I put a finger to my chin and made my thinking face again. Once he'd squirmed enough I gave him a smile and saw him relax majorly. "That sounds great. Here's my number, text me later with all of the details."

He gave me a sweet smile before skating off down the hallway. I shook my head before picking out Iggy's strawberry blonde head sticking up higher than the others. I ran towards him and jumped up onto his back.

"Onward," I commanded through my giggles.

"Well it looks like someone's in a good mood today. What happened to you since earlier when you looked mad enough to chew nails?" he asked before galloping towards his car.

"I resent that statement. I am in the same mood that I was in earlier but I'm just a tad bit on the happier side now," I said as I slid off of his back and into the passenger side seat.

He just let me get away with it and said, "You know Fang's going to have a fit when he sees you in his seat. He always calls shotgun."

"He'll deal with it," I said, sliding my aviators up my nose.

I heard someone's palm smack the window and I saw Fang glaring at me. Once he got into the backseat he shouted, "What the Hell Max? I always get the front seat."

"Oh, you wanted to sit in your usual seat? Well why ever would you want to do that when you can sit by Liliah?" I said with false innocence.

He let out an exasperated sigh before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You're seriously mad about her sitting in your seat? It didn't seem like that when you were up there eye fucking that new guy."

I scoffed. "If Liliah had her tits any farther out, she would've suffocated you with them. Are you seriously that fucking stupid?"

Before Fang could respond, Iggy turned the radio up as loud as it would go and started to sing along to the song. "We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hoooopeleeess place!"

I tried my best to keep glaring at Fang but Iggy's terrible singing kept drawing my attention. I finally gave up and turned back around to stare out the windshield. When we pulled into their parking lot I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

-Hey this is Dylan (:-

I smiled at the number before I heard Iggy clear his throat. "Why are you smiling at an inanimate object, Max? Are you going crazy? Do we need to check you into an asylum? That would be so awesome; I would come visit you every day."

"It's nothing. I'm just texting a friend, we're going to chill tomorrow and he's telling me when and where," I said nonchalantly.

I heard Fang let out an annoyed huff before getting out of the car and slamming the door shut behind him. I wasn't just going to sit here like a dipshit so I stormed out after him. I made sure to slam my door harder than him though.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this, I'm just hanging out with a guy that I could be friends with in the future. You're the one who's hanging out with the school slut," I shouted at him.

"This isn't about that guy and you know it, this is about the fact that I'm talking to Liliah. You don't like it when your guy friends start to talk to other girls," he shouted back, walking closer to me.

A light bulb went off in my head when I placed where I'd heard that before. Liliah had said that to Sam right before she started to sleep with him. I bet she was telling that to Fang too now to try and get him away from me and into her bed.

"Did your new best friend tell you that about me?" I sneered, walking up to him until there was only a foot between us.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you're afraid I'm going to go with Liliah just like Sam did. You're afraid that you're not going to be enough for me just like you weren't enough for Sam," he shouted, flinging his words at me.

I slapped his hard as I could across the face before turning on my heels and running to my house. He had no right to say anything like that to me, especially since everything he was saying was completely how I felt.

* * *

><p>Yep, I just went and added a new twist. I picture Dylan as Atticus Mitchell.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Yep, there's a pretty even split of Max/Dylan and Max/Fang in here. It's kind of a filler but it's kind of not. I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed Saturday morning doing my physics homework when I heard someone knocking on my door. I was too lazy to get up so I just shouted, "Come in!"<p>

My door pushed open and Fang made his way inside. I ignored him and returned my attention to my textbook sitting on my bed. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on words when you're gorgeous best friend is rubbing your back so sensually? Well if not I greatly recommend it.

"I came over here to apologize to you for being a prick but you're making it really hard," he said in an annoyed voice. "Stop being so stubborn and talk to me."

I sighed before sitting cross-legged on my bed. "I'm all ears; tell me what's so important that I can't do my physics homework."

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you earlier. I shouldn't have listened to Liliah when she said stuff about you; you're my best friend so I'm always going to trust you over her. I just sort of let that slide a little bit," he said, taking my hands in his. "Please stop being mad at me."

I thought about what he was saying. He was supposed to be my best friend and he'd believed Liliah over me. That really hurt to think about.

"Fang, you have to learn to not believe anything that bitch says. I'm not a slut like her or her friends so she automatically makes me seem like a bad person," I said. "Between that and the Sam situation we're in a state of constant hate."

"I don't understand how girls can be so vicious to each other. They just tear each other down without batting an eye," Fang flinched slightly. "With dudes it's like we fight and then we're okay with each other again in like ten minutes."

I rolled my eyes before pulling my knees up to my chest. "Why did you say those things to me last night? Did I do something that made you believe what Liliah said or…"

"No, she was just really persuasive with her tits out and such," Fang said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry that I have a penis that sometimes does the thinking for me. It's a condition and I'd appreciate it if you treated me the same."

I laughed, "You're a goofball. God, I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Mr. Ride."

His response was interrupted by my phone going off. I sprang off of the bed and picked it up off of the nightstand. I saw Dylan's name lighting up the screen and I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

-Do you want to chill in about thirty minutes?- Dylan (:

I thought about what I could do with myself in that amount of time and figured I could just straighten my hair or something without having to bother Ella this early. She really liked her beauty sleep.

-Yeah, that sounds fantastic. Do I need to wear/bring anything specific?"- Max.

I walked over to my closet and picked my way through my clothes. I figured that I wouldn't need to wear anything fancy but I was still skittish to pick out my clothes yet.

-Nope, just your fine self. Wow, that sounded really corny, I am a loser.-Dylan (:

-I think you're adorably dorky. Come to 405 Sugar Maple Boulevard and pick me up.- Max.

I started rooting through my closet when I heard Fang clear his throat behind me. Oh God, I'd completely forgotten about him even existing. I turned on my heels and gave him a big smile.

"I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to cut this short. I've got a date in about thirty minutes and I have to get ready for it," I said, tugging on the edge of my shirt. "I'm sorry; can we do this tomorrow instead? We'll watch movies and pop popcorn; we'll just make an entire day out of it. How does that sound?"

He sighed before rolling off of the bed and wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. "You know eventually we're going to have to talk about us and where we're going. It seems like we're both ready to start relationships."

I sighed but nodded my head anyway. I knew this was going to happen eventually but I really didn't want it to right now so I just continued to pick through my clothes. I pulled out a pair of gray skinny jeans and a blue and white top with an elastic waist.

"I know that, but right now I want your friendship more than a relationship. I've never had a best friend before and I really like it so don't make me choose," I said, pulling the elastic out of my hair letting my curls tumble out. "If you do I don't think you're going to like my answer."

He seemed to not like that answer but he nodded anyway. "You're important to me Max so I'm going to leave it up to you. Go on your date with Dylan and see if there's any chemistry between you two and when there's not, remember we have enough sparks to catch an entire country on fire."

Once he said that he kissed my cheek and walked out of my room, leaving me to stew over everything he'd just said. I wanted to be with him but I was too terrified of the emotions that he made me feel. They were completely out of control and intense whereas Dylan made me feel warm and special. But there was nothing scary about those feelings.

I pulled on my clothes and walked over to my vanity mirror to start on my hair and makeup. I decided to put my hair up in a bun in the back with a couple curls hanging out. My makeup was pretty much nude eye shadow and blue eyeliner.

I read a knock on the door downstairs and knew that it was Dylan. I pulled my flats on and tied the straps around my ankles before sliding my phone and money into my back pocket. I ran down the steps and caught sight of Dylan's blue beanie hiding his crazy brown hair and I couldn't fight my smile.

When he caught sight of me his mouth lifted into a grin and he said, "Hey, you look absolutely beautiful this morning."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down at me feet. "Shut up, I am not."

He took my hand in his before starting off towards the door. "Bye Max, bye Dylan!"

I turned around and saw Ella giving me a thumbs up. She definitely approved of Dylan that was a huge thing because she never approved of any of my guys. Well she approved of Fang but that was a completely different idea.

Once we were outside I caught sight of a black backpack sitting on my front steps with a skateboard sitting inside of it. He picked it up and slid it onto his back before taking my hand back in his again. We started walking down the sidewalk and ended up at a park.

"Did you seriously just bring me to a park? Are we seven?" I asked, looking over at him with a smirk on my face.

"Like you don't want to take off running to the swings," he said, putting his backpack on the bench and turning to look at me. "Don't act like you're not excited in any way."

I rolled my eyes before running as fast as I could towards the swing set. I don't care how old I am, I'll always get really excited when I see swings. I think that was something that no one ever grew out of; it was just a knee jerk reaction.

Once I got there I jumped on one of the swings and started to push off the ground only to have Dylan step in front of me. He placed his hands on the swing chains and locked eyes with me.

"I thought you were too cool to be excited about playgrounds," he said, crouching down in front of me. "Did something change, Miss Martinez?"

"Just shut up and push me," I said pushing him away.

"As you wish, milady," he said, walking behind me and pushing my swing higher and higher.

* * *

><p>I just met you and this is crazy but here's my story <strong>review<strong> it maybe?


	8. Chapter 8

Dylan and I were lying on our backs looking up at the clouds. I could really see myself falling for him but I couldn't seem to get a certain best friend out of my mind. I knew how wrong it was to be thinking about him when I was out on a date with someone else but I couldn't help it.

"Do you want to play a game? Get to know each other a little bit better?" Dylan asked, flipping over to his side and leaning over onto his elbow.

I flipped over to face him before nodding my head. "I guess so; I do really want to get to know some things about you."

"How old were you when you had your first kiss?" he asked, giving me a completely carefree smile.

"Oh God, I was seven and it was on the playground," I giggled. "It's sort of ironic to be talking about it right now on a playground."

"Slayin' 'em weren't you?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me. "Now it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Have you ever thought about being with guys?" I asked, thinking back to our earlier conversation about his parents. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything, I'm just curious."

He sighed before flopping back onto his back. "I've wondered if I was gay multiple times, I mean it would make me fit in so much better with my dads but I can't be. I like girls for sure, I mean it's not like I can just choose to be gay or anything. It's something that you're born with or in my case not born with."

I nodded and took his hand in mine. "Thank you for being so real with me, it means a lot."

"Okay enough with this mushy shit I want to know some more about you," he said, smirking at me. "Have you ever been in love before?"

That was my dilemma, wasn't it? Was I in love with Fang or was I falling in love with Dylan? I honestly didn't know but I figured if I had to question myself about who I was in love with than I wasn't in love with anyone. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself.

"I don't honestly know, I mean I'm really confused about my feelings for people right now," I didn't add any names because I figured telling him that I may love another guy probably wouldn't go over too well.

He seemed to pick up on it anyways. "You're into another guy other than me, aren't you? Before you freak out I don't honestly care that much. I'm sure I'll end up winning your heart in the end anyways."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone seems to be a little bit on the cocky side. But it's okay because it suits you very well. So it's my turn to ask you a question now. Have you ever been in love?"

"Nope but I think I may be getting there with this really cool chick. She's gorgeous with this long blonde hair and these big brown eyes," he said, moving closer to me.

Suddenly his hands were in my hair and he was tilting my face up towards him. I felt his breath hot on my lips and it was driving me completely crazy. He connected our lips and started our kiss of sweet and slow.

I smiled against his mouth and took his wrists in my hands. The kiss didn't send fireworks through my entire body like Fang's did but it did start a little fire in the pit of my stomach that made me want more. I groaned and rolled us over so that he was on his back and I was on top of him pinning his hands to the ground.

"Maxie, what are you doing with that boy? Are you two wrestling?" an innocent little voice shouted from the playground.

I rolled off of Dylan and wiped my mouth quickly before turning to face Angel. She was standing next to the sandbox with Gazzy beside her and Fang behind her. I jumped to my feet and tried to act like I wasn't doing anything wrong but I'm sure my red lips told another story.

She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I looked at her naive blue eyes and asked, "What are you three doing here? Did you all follow me?"

"How in the hell was I supposed to know that your date was going to bring you to the playground? I thought only little kids liked the playground," Fang sneered.

I rolled my eyes and jumped when I felt Dylan's hand on my waist. "I thought it would be fun and before you showed up it was."

"I'm sure it was what with Max on top of you and everything," Fang laughed, looking at me with raised eyebrows. "I bet it was very exciting for you, wasn't it Adkins?"

I took Gazzy's hand in mine and pulled Angel up onto my hip before going back out onto the playground with them. I set Angel in one swing and lifted Gazzy up onto the other before pushing them.

"Maxie, were you winning the wrestling match? It looked like you were kicking his butt," Gazzy giggled in the way little kids did.

I felt a hand on my back between my shoulder blades. "I'm sorry that I ruined your date. Dylan's waiting over by the bench for you."

I nodded before kissing Angel and Gazzy's heads. Then I turned to Fang and whispered, "This isn't over, Mr. Ride. We're going to talk about your feelings and my feelings and all of the shit that we keep doing to each other. Okay?"

I then went over to Dylan and saw that he was rubbing the back of his head nervously and focusing on the way the toe of his vans were digging into the dirt. I walked up to him and pulled his hand down and into mine. "Whatever he said to you I'm sorry, we're in a confusing place right now."

He nodded before twining our fingers together and letting them swing between us as we walked. His voice suddenly broke though the silence and said, "I know this is going to sound completely insane considering we've just met but will you go to prom with me? I don't really know anyone else and you're amazing and I couldn't imagine anyone better to go with."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I will but just so you know I don't do dances very well. I've actually never been to one in my entire life. Is that a bad thing?"

He gave me a shy smile before saying, "I've never been to one either. I guess we'll be each other's first."

I rolled my eyes before pulling him into a hug. "You're really great, you know that? I just hope that we end well."

He pulled back and gave me a confused look. I didn't know how to explain it to him so I just shook my head and started up the walkway to my house. I turned back and held up a hand in goodbye but ended up jumping when Dylan was right there behind me.

"We didn't get to finish our kiss," he whispered, taking my face in his hands gently. "I don't think that's too fair on your part."

I smiled before placing my lips on his. I felt his tongue scorch my bottom lip so I opened my mouth for him, letting him take control. I was the dominant one last time and now he was trying to show me that he could be in control as well. It was really attractive, in all honesty.

When he pulled back he placed a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose before running back down to the sidewalk and getting onto his skateboard. I watched him skate off before turning the knob and walking back into my house.

I was in deep shit when it came to my relationships. I was in love with Fang and starting to fall for Dylan, what was I going to do?

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

This is totally unedited so I apologize for all of the stuff that's wrong. There will probably be about two more chapters after this one, just a heads up.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Calculus daydreaming while the teacher blathered on about some kind of numbers. I honestly couldn't see why this was important when my entire life was such a mess. I mean, I think that should be my first priority, shouldn't it?<p>

The bell rang and I took my time to gather all of my things only to be stopped out in the hallway by Ella. "Max, have you heard about Fang and Liliah?"

I stopped at my locker and started to pull out my books for English. I saw that she was freaking out so I stopped and looked at her. "No Ella I have not. Do you care to share it with me?"

"Apparently they're going to prom together. She was flaunting it all over gym this morning," she said, slipping her hair over her shoulder.

I felt like someone had kicked me in the teeth but I didn't let it show. "It doesn't matter really, I'm going with Dylan. He's free to go with anyone that he wants to go with. It's not like we're a couple or anything."

She knew me well enough to see right through my act but she said, "I guess that's good then. Dylan's really cute and I think he treats you pretty good."

I walked past her and tried ignore the pain in my chest. I saw Dylan smiling at me from across the hallway and headed over to him. He kissed my cheek before throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"Walk to class with me, milady?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and ended up catching sight of Fang. I took Dylan's hand in mine and intertwined our fingers; if he wanted Liliah then I was going to make him think that I wanted Dylan. I mean I did want Dylan but I wanted Fang a whole lot more.

We were sitting together when Fang walked in holding Liliah's hand. I gritted my teeth before turning back to the front of the classroom. I tried to ignore Liliah's stupid little giggles but Fang had sat on the seat next to me so it was pretty much impossible.

I felt someone poke me in the arm lightly and I turned to see Dylan crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out at me. I couldn't hold in my giggles and ended up laughing so hard that I interrupted the entire class.

"Miss Martinez, do you have something that you want to share with the class? I mean you're obviously entertained by something it's not conjugating verbs," Mrs. Mills said, tapping the board with her nails. "I would like to laugh too."

I glared at Dylan before saying, "It's nothing Mrs. Mills. I thought you said something that you didn't, I'm so sorry. Please continue to teach me this very important lesson."

She rolled her eyes before turning back to the board and continuing where she left off. I glared over at Dylan and when he looked up at me I flipped him the bird. He put a hand over his heart and acted like I'd shot him.

By the time the bell ran to dismiss us I was so close to crying from holding my laughter that it wasn't funny. We both ended up bursting out into fits of laughs once we made it out of the classroom. When we stopped at his locker I made sure to punch him as hard as I could in the arm.

He threw a hand up and started to rub it. "Is today beat on Dylan day or something? Seriously you're breaking me, boo. I'm going to get a complex if you keep this up."

I smirked at him while he just looked at me. "I think it keeps you on your toes. I mean I can't have you getting comfortable or, dare I say it, bored with me. That just can't happen."

He threw an arm around my shoulders as we walked to lunch. "I don't think I can ever get bored with you. You're a firecracker, beautiful; I think you're always going to be able to hold my attention."

I felt my cheeks heating up at his words. I felt Dylan's entire body push to the other side and when I looked up I saw that Fang had shouldered his way past him in the hallway. Dylan took his arm off of me and spun Fang around to face him.

"Do you have a problem with me, man? I don't think I've done anything to you," he said, clenching his fist down by his waist.

"Don't worry about it, _man_. I didn't mean to hit you, the walls are crowded," Fang smirked, throwing up his hands. "Just go back to walking, I'd hate to make you mad. I mean I know how awful it is when fags get angry."

I didn't see Dylan draw back but I saw Fang recoil back. When he came back up I saw the blood that started dripping from Fang's nose but before I could react Fang had thrown a punch towards Dylan that he'd dodged. They ended up rolling on the floor full frontal fighting.

"You two stop being so stupid, get the fuck off of each other," I shouted, tugging on the back of Fang's shirt.

The last thing I expected was to be knocked flat on my back by the guys. I felt all of the air leave my lungs and the back of my head erupt in pain before everything got really fuzzy. That was the last thing that I remember before passing out.

I came to and had no clue where I was. When I tried to sit up everything started to spin and I had to lie back down. I felt someone grab my hand and the brush of fingertips over my knuckles. When I looked up I caught a familiar pair of green eyes staring back down at me.

"I'm so sorry that you got hurt, you're not dying or anything are you?" he asked, his expression tight and his posture rigid. "I am so sorry; I don't even know where to begin."

"I'm fine, my head hurts a little bit but I think I'm okay," I said, rubbing my forehead. I tried to be subtle about it but I know that Dylan saw me looking around for Fang.

"He's not here; he went to tell your mother. I'm sure they'll be here soon," Dylan smiled but I could see the hurt behind his eyes.

"Thank you for staying here and taking care of me," I winked at him until I realized that it caused me to be dizzier.

The door of the room suddenly flew open and Angel was on my lap. She wrapped her skinny little arms around my neck and held me tight.

"I'm going to get going, I hope you feel better soon," Dylan smiled. Then he waved and said, "I'm so sorry for today, I really and truly am."

I nodded and pulled Angel closer to me. She was crying, I could feel her wet cheeks against my neck. Then I felt Gazzy sitting on the other side of my lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. I loved this twins so much that it wasn't funny but I saw a familiar head of black hair and knew that I had to talk to Fang about everything.

"Can you guys give Fang and I a moment alone, please?" I asked, looking up at my mom.

Once everyone left I looked over at him and whimpered, "Why can't I be happy?"

I never expected what happened to happen.

* * *

><p>Review for prom?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

This is the last chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you that have review, read, and favorited this story. Each and everyone of you are beautiful souls.

There's a link to Max and Ella's prom dresses on my profile so yeah...

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew Fang was completely freaking out on me. "Why does everything have to always be about you? Don't you think that I want to be happy without having to fight with you constantly? You're the most selfish girl that I've ever met in my entire life. Why were we ever friends?"<p>

Instead of crying like I thought I would I just let go of all of the emotions that I've held inside. "I'm not doing a damn thing wrong. I've tried to be a good friend while you're been out fucking with Liliah. I'm not stupid; I know that you're dating her to make me jealous. It's not working, I see right through your little game."

His face turned the reddest color that I've ever seen before he shouted the loudest that I've ever heard. "I don't fucking now what you're talking about! You sound like a complete and total lunatic and a self-absorbed one at that. I'm not in love with you and I'm not trying to make you jealous with anyone, you're not worth it. I thought you were really going to be an awesome girl but you threw me away the moment that you met Dylan."

"If you fail to remember I was going to sit next to you but you'd already given my seat to Liliah. You didn't even ask her to get up or anything; you just let me go sit up in the front of the room by myself. What kind of best friend does that?" I shouted at him, jumping out of the bed and putting my hands on my hips.

Instead of answering me he just took my face in his hands and pulled me to him. He kissed me so thoroughly that I just broke down and started to cry. I'd missed him so much and I needed him to be there for me. I knotted my fingers in his hair and held him tightly, kissing him with all of the emotions I'd bottled up.

There was the spark that I'd missed when it came to Dylan, that spark that lit my entire body on fire and had me absolutely trembling under his touch. I jumped up and locked my legs around his waist to try and get indefinitely closer to him. I needed to feel his hands on every part of my skin, every part of my body.

He threw me down on my bed and started to rub up and down on my sides lightly. I groaned and arched my back before throwing my head back and letting his lips take their place on my neck. I felt him biting down and marking me as his and it was the sexist thing that I'd ever felt in my life.

I knotted my fingers in his hair again as I whimpered in pleasure. Fang had a way of getting to me sometimes. Eventually we slowed down and Fang rolled over to his side, one of his hands laced in my hair. We just lay there and gazed at each other for what seemed like hours, not aware of anything other than each other.

"Prom's going to be rather awkward now," I giggled, looking down at Fang's chest instead of his eyes. "What do you think we should do?"

He closed his eyes and let out a groan. "I didn't think about that. I know you don't like Liliah and I honestly don't like Dylan but it wouldn't be right to just dump them this close to prom. Unless we could convince them to go together, I'm sure Liliah would be up for it."

I thought about it, Dylan was the kind of boy that Liliah needed. He could fix whatever shit was wrong with her and possible make her a better person. She was a coldhearted bitch but I figured it was because she'd been hurt so much in the past and it made her heart hard.

"I'll call Dylan later and see if we can do it but if not I'll save the last dance for you," I promised, kissing his nose lightly.

He pulled my close to his chest and we ended up falling asleep like that. I woke up sometime after 6ish in the afternoon and reluctantly pulled myself out of Fang's embrace in order to go break the news to Dylan about prom. I really hoped he would go with Liliah; I wanted to go with Fang.

-Will you come over to the park and meet up with me? We need to talk. -Max.

I pulled on a pair of converse along with some shorts and a tank top, I wasn't in the mood to wear what I'd feel asleep in, I just wanted to be comfortable. I started slowly walking to the park and ignore my phone every time it rang; I knew Dylan wouldn't turn me down.

Like I expected Dylan was sitting at one of the picnic tables waiting for me. I took a deep breath before sitting in front of him. He looked up at me and I winced, the entire right side of his face was huge bruise. I thought about reaching out to touch it but decided against it when I remembered why I came here this afternoon.

"I need to talk to you about something really serious, but you may not want to hear it," I said, picking at my nails. "This is going to sound so terrible but-"

He cut me off. "You're in love with Fang and you're going to dump me as your prom date so you two can go together. I figured you were going to do that so I hooked up with Liliah, not in a 'cheating way' but in an 'I need a prom date' kind of way. I hope you're not too mad at me."

I gave him the sweetest smile that I could muster and wrapped my arms around his neck from across the table. "You're a great friend; at least I hope I can still call you my friend."

He just kissed the side of my head before jumping on his skateboard and skating away. I smiled the entire way back to my house. I saw Fang sitting on the front porch with a big smile on his face and his arms open to me.

"Are you ready for the night of our lives? Prom is going to be a blast," he whispered into my ear.

oOo

I was sitting in my bedroom in my prom attire trying to gather my courage to walk downstairs to meet up with Fang. Ella was sitting next to me with hers on as well, she was going with Iggy. I felt my breath start to quicken as I thought about what was about to happen tonight.

There was a knock on the door and I saw my mother stick her head into the room, "The boys are here. You two look very beautiful but you're going to be late."

Ella nodded eagerly before jumping up and taking my hands in hers. "I'm going to walk down first and then you're going to go down after."

I nodded anxiously and followed her to the staircase. Once she made her decent down she announced that it was my turn so I took a deep breath before starting my walk down.

I was so focused on my feet and not falling down the steps that I didn't notice that the entire room fell silent. I looked up and locked eyes with Fang, his jaw was hitting the floor and his eyes were full of wonder. I'd never felt more beautiful in my entire life and it was awesome.

Once I got to Fang I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Why do you have that look on your face? You look like a total idiot."

"Well it's not every day the prettiest girl in the entire world goes to prom with me," he whispered back as I pulled away. He kept his hand on my lower back as my mother moved us around to take pictures.

I won't bore you with the details of taking our pictures so I'll just jump to Fang and me dancing. I loved the way his hands felt on my waist as he pulled me closer. I was playing with the curls at the nape of his neck as he moved me effortlessly around the floor.

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize how much you mean to me. I don't ever want to lose you again, okay?" I whispered.

He just nodded and pulled me closer to him. I think I was going to like being Fang's Girl.

* * *

><p>I love you all sooooo much. Thank you :)<p> 


End file.
